


witching hour

by sebunteen



Series: karushuu week 2020 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Magic, and other similar properties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebunteen/pseuds/sebunteen
Summary: "You know midnight is the witching hour right?""Yeah," Karma snorts, "but it's also the hour of tired students. I'd be more concerned for whatever hapless creature who tries to pull something."
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: karushuu week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	witching hour

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 -- MIDNIGHT  
> i uh forgot karushuu week was a thing so here's my day 1 a day late!  
> this is honestly the worst but :::::DDDDD

Out of all of his friends and classmates, Karma figures the first one to fall prey to any mythical creature would be Nagisa. He's using the phrase "fall prey to" loosely because Nagisa is down right a menace despite his disarming appearance. But never in Karma's wildest hallucinations could he conjure up the idea of himself getting caught in the schemes of the magicfolk in town.

In Karma's past life he must have killed a puppy or something equally abhorrent because his abysmal luck leads him to the middle of a very obvious fairy circle. The grass tenderlings begin to shoot up all around him, and the rocks grounding him before he can make a run for it. If he makes it back, Karma will kiss Kayano's shoes and beg her for all the magical lore. As of right now, the only gods that are listening are the only ones you don't want to make promises to. 

\-----

Kayano flicks a pencil topping at Karma right after the last bell. "When do you sleep at night?"

"I'll advise you against pranks because I'm a light sleeper."

"You think that'll stop me? Cute." She stands up to leave. "No, that's now why. If your nightly routine consists of staying up before midnight I'd abstain from that. Just for tonight at least."

Karma sweeps the mountain of eraser shavings off the desk. "Tonight specifically? So Nagisa can come and stab me instead? No thanks."

Kayano bites her lip frustratedly and looks one second away from punching Karma. "You know midnight is the witching hour right?"

"Yeah," Karma snorts, "but it's also the hour of tired students. I'd be more concerned for whatever hapless creature who tries to pull something."

Kayano frowns. "Whatever. Don't say I didn't want you." She eyes something in the corner of the room with distrust.

\-----

Now Karma's current dilemma includes how to secure a contract within his favor, if forced to write one. Otherwise he'd rather escape with his life and no strings attached. He slowly sits up, shaking off the flowers and leaves that had fallen on top of him. It's probably a lost cause anyway, but he checks his phone. Dead. 

"I was worried you'd listen to the witch, and avoid being outside at midnight." A familiar voice echoes across the plains.

Karma brightens up. "Second place! You may place behind me in school but I'm glad you're still first in stupidity. How did you fall in?" Karma stands up immediately. "Wait, what did you mean witch? Only I can insult Kayano."

Indeed, Asano Gakushuu steps out from a conveniently placed boulder. "Insult? No, she's a legitimate witch. Like stones and magical auras and everything. Also don't act like we know each other. We can start now, what's your name?"

Karma once against must re-evaluate his life choices. He is stuck within a realm with not-Asano who most definitely is trying to take his soul. "Oh shit."


End file.
